White Rabbit
by Wide-Eyed-Dolly
Summary: Butters is hard into drugs. When Kenny realizes and rescues him from a shady nightclub, he has no choice but to say goodbye; this isn't the boy he once knew and loved.


Hey everyone, long time no see! A lot of you have really liked my other South Park fic, so I decided to write one around a song this time. I worked hard on it, and I'm sure some areas might confuse you, but I hope you enjoy it either way. For the record, I've never done drugs, so of course I won't know exactly what does what. Just clearing that up!

The song I wrote for is called "White Rabbit" by Egypt Central. It is soo good! And of course, I don't own anything: not South Park, not Egypt Central, just the storyline of this fanfic. I suggest you listen to it while you read, it helps a lot! GOGOGO!

* * *

The music blasted, practically rattling the blonde's brain inside his skull. He looked around, annoyed and in pain. 'I know he's here,' he thought, eyes squinted under the blinding colored lights. Bass was pounding in his head, lights flickered and spun, bodies moved to the beat as if in a collective trance. He pushed his way past a group of scantily-clad girls, trying to conceal his growing erection when they began grinding against him and told them to get off of him. The women, of course, didn't seem to care whether he said yes or no; they continued their sexual assault on his body, grinding and groping and licking every inch of skin they could reach.

'F-Fuck,' he thought, biting his tongue hard as not to give in. 'I have to find that little son of a bitch, now.' Angrily he shoved the girls aside, all but backhanding one of them when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and sunk her teeth into his neck. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he screamed over the music, eyes flashing with rage. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in shock, and began to tear up. Mascara ran down her glittered cheeks, sending her friends into a fury and the blonde's raging excitement to an early grave - death by zipper.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, ASSHOLE!?"

"I'M TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE, NOW FUCK OFF!" Without another word, he turned and made his way toward the center of the dance floor, pushing aside girls and guys with angry shouts and curses. Up ahead, he spotted him: long blonde hair, tied into two perfect twintails; green bows replaced with light-up multicolored bunny ears; his usual white dress replaced by a two-piece glow-in-the-dark baby blue bikini top and matching rainbow light-up tutu. His legs were covered by fuzzy rainbow legwarmers, and his feet donned stripper-esque baby blue high heels. He looked beautiful, in a trashy sort of way. The blonde took a deep breath and pushed past everyone in his way, finally reaching his friend and grabbing his shoulder abruptly. "COME ON BUTTERS, WE'RE GOING HOME!"

The bunny-eared boy looked up in surprise, doll-like aqua eyes glazed over and glassy. A vacant stare.

'Shit, not again...'

_"Kenny, I'm sorry...I can't help it!"_

_"Butters, this shit has to stop!"_

_Kenny stared ahead at the scene before him, disbelief and indescribable fury festering under his skin. Before him sat Butters, eyes wide in fear, nostril crusted over in white snow-like powder, table arranged with lines of powder and his mother's credit card and a rolled-up five dollar bill. He'd known the feminine boy had gotten into drugs after they began going out, but as soon as Kenny quit he made Butters promise to as well. Of course he'd promised up and down, but it never stuck. Kenny was under the delusion that everything was alright, even when Butters began to get short with him, and eventually began to physically hit and bite and beat Kenny for no apparent reason, or when he was denied sex. There was one incident where Butters actually pulled a knife on the older boy and stabbed him in the arm. The slightest thing would set him off one day, but the next he was perfectly okay, just as sweet and happy as before, even if he was a bit overexcited at times. When Kenny found out after months of betrayal and lies, he promptly broke it off with the other boy after hours of screaming at him for breaking such an important bond of trust. Since then, he hadn't been able to trust him quite the same. Or, actually, at all for that matter. Butters' promises were nothing more than sugar-dipped lies only spoken to give people what they wanted to hear._

_Slowly with each passing day, and each passing high, Kenny knew that Butters - the boy he loved with all his heart - was losing touch with the world around him. Hallucinations and bad trips were nothing short of normal these days. It broke Kenny's heart. He knew Butters had to get help, before he wound up in the hospital. Or worse._

Kenny unzipped his treasured orange hoodie and draped it around the dancing boy's shoulders. "WE HAVE TO GO, COME ON!" He pulled Butters by his slack wrist, and met an unexpected blow to the jaw, knocking him back on his ass. When he looked up, ready to knock someone out, he saw three steroid-pumped gym rats glaring down at him, menacing smirks plastered stupidly on their pug faces. He couldn't hear their words over the music but could just make out what they were saying by reading their lips: they were going to 'beat his ass' and 'fuck his girl' in front of him. Not if he had anything to say about it. Kenny stumbled up to his feet and leaped at the supposed leader. The musclehead swung his elbow and struck the blonde upside the temple, sending him crashing back down with a pained grunt. 'Fuck, that asshole!' He looked back to the doll-boy only to find him being restrained against another goon, face contorted in a bizarre mixture of fear and pleasure, his glassy eyes half-lidded and watery. He knew Butters wasn't in control of himself, he was under the influence of one or more 'pick-me-ups'; that didn't mean he wasn't freaking out. The look in his eyes screamed 'bad trip' but the arch in his back screamed something else entirely.

The creep dry-humping Butters tilted the blonde's head back and slipped something past his parted lips, and held his hand over his mouth to make him swallow. Butters began to struggle, his eyes growing slightly wider with each passing eternity. His euphoric high was starting to turn hellish, the bright colorful pinks and blues shifting and changing into nightmarish toxic yellows and bloody reds. He kicked his legs while his eyes rolled around in a panic, tears streaming over the man's hand before his movements started to slow.

Kenny realized in horror what was happening, and made a mad dash for his friend. The leader grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, laughing like the moronic gorilla Kenny knew he was. The blonde twisted around and swung his leg up high, blasting the man in the face. He let go and covered his injured face with a howl, giving Kenny a window of escape. He ran to Butters and risked a kick between his legs - sending the ape behind him into a world of blinding pain. He released his grip and Kenny hauled the pigtailed blonde over his shoulder, not wasting any time and running like hell for the exit. He glanced back and saw the third gym rat staring at him, dumbstruck and scared. Kenny flashed him a victorious smirk and the middle finger before bursting through the doors leading to the outside world.

"Butters? You okay?"

The feminine boy muttered something incoherent. The mystery drug seemed to be taking effect already - Kenny guessed it was roofies. It made sense. He sighed and tried to hail down a cab, earning strange and disgusted looks from people on the streets. He didn't care what they thought, he knew what really happened. All he cared about was getting his friend home safe, and bringing him down from his high. After what felt like hours, a cab finally slowed to a stop for Kenny and Butters to get a ride back home. Kenny opened the door and gingerly sat Butters upright and buckled him in, and then set himself up the same way on the other side. The driver gave the duo a skeptical look over, but nonetheless asked where they were going so late at night.

"South Park, please," Kenny requested softly, staring out the window. The car drove off, leaving bad memories behind for the night. He was thankful. He knew Butters would be too, despite any denial or screaming fights they might have when he awoke later. Kenny was positive Butters would thank him for saving him. How could he not? It was a short ride back to their hometown, during which the dollish blonde began to stir. He wasn't quite conscious, but wasn't completely knocked out. When the vehicle pulled up beside Kenny's apartment the blonde unbuckled Butters and made his way around to get him out of the car. He hoisted the unconscious doll over his shoulder and pulled out a fifty from his pocket, handing it to the driver and insisting he keep the change. It didn't bother him; it was worth getting his friend home safely. The man nodded and drove away, leaving the two alone in cold silence, Kenny tiredly walking to the door and knocking hard. A moment later he was answered by clinking chains and deadbolts unlocking. A raven-haired boy peered out suspiciously, surprised when he laid his cobalt eyes on Kenny and Butters.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?"

Kenny marched in, taking care not to hit Butters' head in the doorway. "Long fuckin' story, Craig..." He knelt down beside their worn-out couch and gently laid the pigtailed blonde down, pulling his hair out from under him and pushing his puffy skirt down to cover his perfectly-hidden business. God, even knocked out Butters was enticing: long blackened lashes kissing the dark rings under his eyes, runny mascara dried and giving the glitter on his cheeks a darkened glint. And his lips - those soft, angelic pink lips just begging to be kissed and used and bitten. Kenny shifted his gaze away and fixed himself, hoping Craig didn't notice his obvious erection begging to be set free. "So...anything interesting happen while I was out?"

Craig shook his head and made his way back to the dining room table. His laptop had been left open, still on his Facebook page. "Not shit, dude; everyone else is either at that new club that just opened or asleep, it looks like."

"What, so you and Bebe didn't happen tonight?" Kenny asked, taking a seat on the empty loveseat.

"Fuck no, you know how she is! She'll make plans one minute, and turn around the next and say she can't make it." Craig scoffed at what Kenny guessed was her status from earlier that night. "She's probably out getting dick in the club bathroom right now. Did you know she had Chlamydia about a month back?"

Kenny smirked. "Seriously? Again?"

"Yeah! I tell you, girls think just because guys give them a second look over, it means they can act like sluts with no consequences." He sighed and closed the lid to his computer, stretching his arms up high and giving a quiet yawn. "That'll show her, I guess. Unless she's had an abortion before?"

"Nah, you know Wendy would be in prison if that happened." Kenny glanced up at Butters, heart aching and head spinning. 'Just what was he thinking, anyway? That idiot...'

Craig stopped at the end of the coffee table and stared at Butters a second before asking awkwardly, "So, um...should I, you know, leave?"

The exhausted blonde shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Your call, dude; I don't want to shove you out if you don't anywhere to go, you know?"

"I'm sure I can find something to do. Maybe chill with the guys if they're up or something." Craig snickered to himself and pulled out his phone to call his old friends. "Knowing those losers, they're probably still up, too; they don't go to bed until the crack of dawn."

Kenny rolled his eyes with an amused smirk. "Oh look who's talking," he retorted, watching and waving as Craig slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. That left him alone with drugged boy. 'Shit's about to hit the fan...might as well ready my umbrella I guess.'

Time crawled like an injured snail, painful and slower than normal. Kenny caught himself checking his phone for the time, or occasionally nodding off for a brief moment or two. His eyes almost never left Butters, tears pricking at the edges when the memory of the club replayed in his mind. The blue-clad blonde stirred finally after an hour, groaning in what Kenny guessed was a dull, thumping pain in his head. His eyes twitched, the sudden invasion of bright light burning those aqua orbs behind his eyelids. Finally he squinted, testing his vision. Leftover tears spilled down the sides of his face, staining his hair at the temples. He looked around, confused, and scanned the area, realizing he was inside someone's home. Kenny knew what was about to happen, but smiled slightly and braced himself.

"Hey," he murmured softly, making Butters' head whip around in surprise, "you're awake. Welcome back."

Butters stared at Kenny, but quickly his look turned into a venomous glare. If looks could kill, Kenny would be speared with knives of all sizes. He quickly rose to his feet but just as quickly fell over. His balance wasn't quite back to normal yet it seemed. Regardless, his glare never faltered, even as he picked himself up with the table's help.

"What the fuck!?" Butters spat, slamming the table hard with his fist. "I was having fun! Why the fuck did you drag me here?!"

Kenny leaned back and crossed one leg over his knee. "I 'dragged' you here because you were about to get raped by three fucktard steroid freaks. Did you know one of them actually roofied you? Well, do you?"

The pigtailed blonde snorted and rolled his eyes. "Did you think maybe that's what I wanted? What if I LIKE to hook up with strangers in public places? Maybe they actually did me a favor? You know as well as I do that you used to do it too, Ken."

"Okay, yes; I did take drugs. But no, I never did them in public, nor did I try to rape or be raped by people I don't know. And I would NEVER drug anyone else! You should fucking know this by now!"

"AND WHY IS THAT!?" Butters hollered, hands on his hips and high heeled foot tapping angrily.

"BECAUSE IF I WAS THAT KIND OF PERSON, WE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN TOGETHER! I WOULD HAVE USED YOU AS A FUCKTOY AND NOTHING ELSE!" Kenny rose, rage glowering behind his crystal-blue eyes, and stomped up to the feminine boy, towering over him menacingly and grabbing his arms almost painfully. "BUT DID I EVER DO THAT? NO! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?!"

Butters opened his mouth but was instantly silenced by Kenny's soft lips smashing into his. His eyes went wide, emotions conflicted. When Kenny pulled back purely for the need for oxygen, Butters stared him dead in the eyes, not angry, not happy: just confused.

"That's why..." Kenny's eyes filled with tears; a sight Butters was not ready to see. Hot droplets of water fell from the older boy's eyes, falling and hitting the carpet with a muffled plip, plip, plip. He sighed shakily. "Because I loved you, Butters. I still do, you idiot. And it fucking kills me to see you doing this to yourself. Do you know what I saw on that dance floor?"

"W-What...?"

"An empty shell of the person I love. Your eyes aren't meant to be glassed over, to be empty all day every day. You're not in control of your mind, and you're certainly not in control of your body. You're not you when you snort coke or take ecstasy; you're just another statistic waiting to happen, don't you see that?"

Butters stared up at the older blonde, heart fluttering in his chest. From somewhere deep inside himself, he snapped back with a poison-coated, "Then do it with me again. Nothing bad ever used to happen to me back then."

Kenny narrowed his eyes at Butters, silently warning him to pick his words carefully. "You know I don't do that shit anymore, Butters. And neither should you."

"It's your fault I do them at all. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I'm at today."

The truth twisted Kenny's insides like a cobra ensnaring its prey. It was his fault all along, and he knew it.

But there was no way to take it back.

Ever since Kenny introduced Butters to the world of street drugs, the feminine blonde boy had changed for the worst. He'd gotten addicted, and Kenny knew from experience that addiction was hard to kick. Sure, he'd had an easier time with it, mostly because he had the confidence he needed without it, and the willpower to cut it out - after a few relapses, of course. But the fact remained that he was clean now, and didn't plan to ever go back. If only he could get Butters to do the same. But sadly, no - the young boy before him, makeup smudged and outfit hooker-chic, had no plans to let it go. It was his escape. His utopia. And if Kenny didn't step in, his one-way ticket to eternal sleep.

"Butters...please, as a friend...please stop this."

"I can't. I won't."

An animalistic growl echoed through the air as Kenny turned, launching his fish at the wall. It hit with a terrifying blast before quickly crumbling around the blonde's fist, leaving a gaping void where there was once substance. Butters flinched, but stood his ground. The older boy shook the dust off his hand and looked back to the pigtailed blonde, anger showing brightly like a harsh light. "Butters, I won't ask you again. Stop this; snorting, shooting up, smoking, everything. Just. Fucking. Stop."

"No."

Kenny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "You fucking idiot. Can't you see that THIS SHIT IS KILLING YOU?! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!? THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO DO WHEN YOU GET BORED, THIS IS SERIOUS; IT WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK I DO THIS BECAUSE I'M BORED, YOU IGNORANT SHIT!?" Butters focused on the nearest wall, not wanting to look at the older boy. "You have no idea what makes me tick. Did you ever think maybe I do this because it makes things better for me? My home life is shit, Kenny: my mom pops pills almost every fucking day. My dad beats the shit out of me constantly. I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THE FUCKING HOUSE WITHOUT BEING VERBALLY OR PHYSICALLY ABUSED BY SOMEONE!" He took a shaky breath and continued, "Did you know I was raped before? Huh?"

Kenny's brain shut down at the news. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I was raped. It happened when I was younger. I told my parents, but do you really think they'd believe me? That's when I began thinking about doing drugs. I'd think about it night and day, but of course I couldn't do it. You were the one to finally get me on them. They make things better for me, they take the pain away. My life gets better with them, and because of that I won't stop."

"Butters, you fucking idiot. I understand what you went through was horrible and traumatic, but drugs don't make ANYTHING better! If anything, THEY'D JUST GET YOU RAPED AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CLUB? YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED BY THREE GUYS! THREE! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT, BUTTERS, TO GO THROUGH THE SAME FUCKING THING AGAIN?!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I DIDN'T WANT IT OR NOT?! MAYBE I WANTED THEM TO DO THINGS TO ME, EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?! IT'S NOT RAPE IF I LIKE IT, KENNY!"

Kenny growled. "You're not making any sense, Butters! I'll tell you this one more time: fucking stop. Or else."

"No."

He sighed. "Fine. I give up, you win."

"Huh?"

Kenny plopped down on the seat beside him, resting his head on the back of the couch. A stray tear rolled down the side of his face, a defeated smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "I said you win. Clearly there's no getting through to you. You're set in your ways, you were right all along. I was wrong to try to convince you otherwise. You're not the damsel in distress I thought you were." He chuckled sadly to himself, more tears spilling down his face. "And I guess I'm not the prince you once said I was. So I'm sorry I was wrong."

Butters stood silent, confused by Kenny's sudden change of heart. He stared at him, trying to find some kind of loophole in his words, but ultimately finding nothing. He huffed and walked towards the front door, only looking back when his hand was on the knob. "I'm going to do what I want, and nobody can change that. So...don't beat yourself up about it too much, okay?" He waited for some kind of response, but got none. Hesitantly he turned the doorknob and stepped out onto the cold front porch, looking back before he ventured any further. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Hey...I know it might not feel like it...but...I love you, Ken. Take care of yourself." Without a second more, he closed the door behind him and walked away, leaving Kenny alone and crying. Craig had come home a few hours later and, after hearing what all was said and done, sat beside the miserable blonde, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to work after a while, and Kenny retired to bed, but unable to sleep for the entire night. He was worried about his friend.

Months had passed since that night. Eventually Kenny had gotten over that incident, taking care not to stumble across anything to remind him of his once-love. Time and again he'd be at work and see Butters, but a second look would always disprove it as his imagination. He'd learned not to get excited when it happened, after a breakdown or two. He'd gotten back into hanging out with his friends to take his mind off of everything, like the old days. They were careful not to mention Butters around the blonde, whether out of consideration or the fact that they didn't see a need to bring him up in conversation. Craig was especially careful, as he knew what triggered his friend into sadness. Kenny learned to get over Butters, and after some time it was like nothing ever happened. Which only made the news that much more devastating.

Kenny stood under the hot sun, staring down at the hole in the ground. He dubbed it the "Rabbit Hole" in a bittersweet misery. A tear slipped past his eyelashes, and he wiped it with the back of his thumb. He looked around; everyone was there. All of their friends growing up, and their parents. Bebe and Wendy stood crying together, holding hands as if hoping that would make everything okay. Kyle, Stan and Cartman were there, going around and thanking everyone for being there. Craig stood solemnly beside Kenny, staring down at the hole. He set a hand on the blonde's shoulder, silently apologizing. Kenny nodded his thanks, more tears threatening to fall. Finally he looked up and saw the Reverend approaching. Everyone quickly gathered back into a collective group, Stan and Kyle and Cartman taking their places by Kenny's side. They all set their hands on his shoulders; they knew this would be hardest on Kenny than anyone else.

"Thank you all for coming today," the Reverend spoke. His voice was low and soothing, stained with an eternal sorrow. He'd seen many of these, sadness and mourning etched into his face over the years. "We are gathered here today to give our prayers to Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, a life tragically cut short before his time. He was a good son, and a wonderful friend to all of those who knew him. His parents have told me that he never once did a thing wrong, was always the perfect child, and had a sense of childlike wonder and innocence even after his childhood stages had passed. It's a shame that he's gone from this physical earth, but he will always live on in our hearts." He paused and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead before resuming where he left off. "Would anyone like to say a few words about this wonderful child?"

Hands flew up instantly. Wendy gave her thoughts, saying that he was her best guy friend from school. Bebe recalled when he snuck into an all-girls slumber party with a melancholy chuckle. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman stood together and recounted their memories with Butters, the good and the bad. They then motioned for Kenny to join them. The blonde reluctantly did so, his head hanging low to obscure his tear-stained face from everyone else.

"We all have great memories of Butters," Kyle said softly, "but Kenny has the best memories of all. Why don't you tell them, Kenny?"

He nodded, sniffling. He raised his gaze to all in the crowd, feeling his heart beating hard enough to rip through his chest. "Butters was...B-Butters was the best person to have ever existed. He was sweet, and loyal, and a total...a t-total fucking idiot..." He let out a body-wracking sob, knees threatening to give way under his weight. "He was the love of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me...we would spend the days together whenever we could. We would waste time together, but our time together was never wasted! And then..." He sighed and gasped for air, a strangled scream fighting to explode out of him. "And then, I f-fucking killed him! I'm the reason why he died! He did nothing wrong, it was all...all because of me...but dammit, I loved him! I didn't know he would end up like this, and I would take every bad thing I did back in a heartbeat if it meant bringing Butters back!" He bit his lip and looked to the hole in the ground where they would lay his friend to rest. "But...I know I can't. What's done is done...and there's nothing anyone can do to change it...and so I'd just like to say, I'm sorry. If it weren't for me...he'd still be alive today. I should be the one being laid to rest, not Butters." His friends all patted his back, tears running free from his speech. The crowd was a cluster of sniffles and sobs, waiting on his final words. "Butters was the perfect human being, and he will always be remembered and loved. And for as long as I live, I will never forget him. I will always love you, Butters. I just hope you can forgive me..."

The Reverend came up beside Kenny and patted his shoulder, a small smile on his otherwise serious face. "Thank you, son. I think I speak for everyone when I say that your speech was beautiful, and Butters doesn't blame you for his death. In fact, I'm sure he's smiling down from Heaven, waiting to see you again one day." He turned back to the group and raised his hands. "Without further delay, we will now lower the casket into the grave. You are all welcome in saying a prayer with me to send this young angel home."

Everyone clasped their hands together and bowed their heads in prayer. Kenny clasped his hands, but didn't dare tear his gaze away from the casket. It was a baby-blue; Butters' favorite color. Hot bubbly tears spilled down Kenny's cheeks as the men lowered Butters into the ground, taking special care to be delicate. Butters, Kenny knew, would have appreciated this as he was a delicate porcelain doll. He watched on until the casket was no longer visible. His head spun, his eyes hurt from crying. He could hear a song in the background, one of Butter's favorites. A smile crossed his lips through his tears. The service continued for another half-hour before the guests were set free to go home. Kenny watched as everyone else left, but stayed firmly behind at Butters' grave. He stared down, tears blurring his vision and falling softly to the dirt below. His gravestone was white marble, his birthday and day of passing etched into the hard stone. Kenny knelt down and traced a winged heart into the soil and bid his farewell before rising to his feet and reluctantly taking his leave.

'I'm sorry, Butters...' he thought, wiping away the tears that refused to stop. He hiked to the front of the graveyard and looked up in surprise to see Craig, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman waiting in Craig's truck.

"Hey!" Stan shouted, waving. "We couldn't leave without you, dude! Are you okay?"

Kenny stood, bewildered, and chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, hang on I'll be there in a second!" He rushed to the truck, taking one last look back at the grave site and mouthing a sad yet loving 'I love you' before hopping in the bed of Craig's truck as they took off down the road.

Days crawled by for Kenny. Butters' casket wouldn't leave his brain, the sight of it strangling his heart and the knowledge that the blonde-haired angel was gone rendering his body useless. He'd refused to go out with his friends since the burial, called in to work every day since then, and neglecting any and all phone calls or knocks at the front door. He laid in his bed for days, staring up at the ceiling with only the thought of Butters on his mind. Finally his eyes crossed the room to his dresser drawers. His mind was numb, his thoughts a fuzzy buzzing inside his skull. His body twisted and pulled back the covers, sitting up on the edge of his mattress. He made his way to the dresser, pulling open the drawer. He peered inside and hesitated before pulling out the contents. He set it all atop the small wooden table before grabbing the elastic hose and tying it tightly - almost painfully - around his upper arm. He tapped it to make sure it was just right, reached over and grabbed the syringe. Quietly he counted to three, slid the needle into his skin with a hushed whimper, and injected the liquid into his bloodstream. A grin grew onto Kenny's face as he slouched against the side of his bed, staring toward the wall and untying his arm.

"I love you too, Butters...I love you too."

* * *

I had it originally with the lyrics, but took them out to repost them. Better safe than sorry, eh? So how did you guys like it? Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time, thank you for reading my work and have a pleasant day!

(For a little ambiance music toward the death scene, I suggest listening to Proof of Life by Kagamine Rin and Len. Just be prepared to cry!)


End file.
